


Double Troube

by glindalovesshoes



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: oqpromptparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/pseuds/glindalovesshoes
Summary: OQ Prompt Party 2018 Day 4 (Thur) Prompt 139:"The Olympian Crystal splits Robin into a light and dark side."Fic companion to Jen's (@starscythe) art entry on the same day.





	Double Troube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starscythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscythe/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Please enjoy and check out Jen's amazing manip.

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Robin survived Hades attack with the Olympian crystal and while Regina cannot thank the Gods enough for blocking the unfolding of the crystal's real power, things have been strange.

They'd been able to talk to Zeus afterward. Zeus who'd come down from Olympus in order to apologize for the ruthless actions of his brother. Having read a lot about Greek mythology during the first years of the curse in order to educate herself though, Regina knows the Gods will have forgotten about it in the blink of an eye.

She's glad Robin is here with her, relieved how their soul mate connection to her was able to keep him connected long enough for Zeus to intervene. Something is wrong though. Regina cannot put her finger on it, but something isn't right. Robin isn't the same. She's put it off on the stress he must have had. Dying and being brought back to life isn't exactly an everyday activity. Still. There's been a slight change in character.

Her soul mate seems… unfocused, not quite himself. Of course he denies when she asks if something is wrong, gets almost annoyed at him. Robin has become more clingy since he'd died and been resurrected. He doesn't like to be alone without her, constantly touches her as if he's looking for a connection. At the same time, he's more distant. It's quite the ambiguous behavior she must say, a behavior David, Hook and some of the Merry Men  have shared with her.

She's seen glimpses of him over the course of said two weeks where he seemed much darker than usual. His facial expression was always fraught, his posture almost aggressive. Whenever she'd seen him he wouldn't greet, would ignore her or turn into another direction. John had suggested amnesia or something close to post-traumatic depression.

_"He's sometimes not himself. Yesterday he didn't even recognize Roland."_

She needs to help him. She has to try to keep him from falling apart.

Over the course of two weeks, Regina keeps reading up on the side-effects the Olympian crystal might have had. To say research is difficult is a true understatement as no one has ever survived said confrontation or made it out alive. Contacting Zeus proves as something to be impossible as the Father of Gods does not like to concern himself with human problems any longer.

Defeated, Regina leaves the library underneath the clock tower. On the opposite side of the street, she can see Robin leaving the Rabbit Hole, watching left and right before he makes his way down the street with hurried steps. He's almost surrounded the corner which leads toward the cannery when the Rabbit Hole's door is ripped open with an agitated Jefferson following him.

"Next time pay your fucking bill, Robin!"

Robin rounds the corner without looking back.

Regina watches the scene, surprised and honestly quite confused. Why is Robin at the Rabbit Hole? He should be at home with Roland and Penny.

Jefferson catches her eye. "I'll send a bill to the Mayor's office." Is all he says before he slams the door shut behind him.

Something is rotten in the town of Storybrooke and with her soul mate and Regina has to find out what. Is it one of Robin's blanks? He always denies having ignored her or the others, as well as he denied sneaking a bunch of sandwiches from Granny's or bread from the baker. People are being nice to him because they know what happened and they know he is with her. But this cannot keep going on. He cannot steal from people and deny it. His code is to be truthful and honest. What is going on right now is going against everything she knows.

Thus, Regina follows him. Robin has got a head start but she's a powerful sorceress. It's no problem to follow a trail, especially not when she can _feel_ him.

Her phone buzzes. Robin.

_Where are you? I dropped off the kids at Granny's and went into the library but you weren't there. Everything ok?_

This is… interesting. Robin is several meters ahead of her and does not have his phone in his hands.

_I'm in the forest. Close to our log. Something is going on. Will be back soon. Stay where you are._

Regina texts him back quickly before she shuts her phone off in order to continue her pursuit.

The sun has set, the forest is getting dark now. While Regina wishes she could turn on a fire in order to lighten up the way she knows it would draw too much attention toward her. She is still following Robin… or the person who looks like Robin right up to the point where he has suddenly vanished. Although she can feel he is still there, he has disappeared from her view. The only thing she can hear is something sizzling through the air, almost hitting her shoulder had she not turned to the side quickly and captured the arrow with her left hand.

"Why are you following me, Regina?"

"So you know who I am?" The former Evil Queen states, lighting up the end of the arrow. Like a torch it magically floats over to a tree and buries its tip into the bark. The arrow doesn't burn down. The man who looks like Robin steps out of the tree's shadows.

"Everyone knows who you are. I'm surprised it took you so long to find me. Bored with my other half already, huh?"

Regina turns her head to the side, a confused expression on her face. Now that she's closer to the man she can see differences between him and her soul mate, the one who is sitting at Granny's waiting for her with their children. This Robin looks darker, stressed, more worn with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His voice is a bit deeper, his hair a shade darker. He's not her Robin but yet he is. Regina cannot explain why but she is drawn to him as much as she is drawn to his other half.

"What do you mean by 'other half'?"

"So he really hasn't told you? Ha! I knew he was a weak coward."

"Hasn't told me what?" Regina isn't dumb, she knows the answer but she wants to hear it from him, wants to hear of her suspicion is correct.

Robin steps closer while he talks, his bow lowered. "When the Olympian crystal hit us, our soul became separated from our body. You see, the crystal's power is to erase souls from existence. It takes it and splits it into all these tiny, tiny pieces which become smaller and smaller and smaller… until everything is gone."

Regina takes in a sharp breath. She's read about it, about the crystal's power but knowing Robin has experienced it… He's only a few steps away from her and the connection between them intensifies, penetrates a part of her which she tries to keep hidden and locked up.  

"Although Zeus acted quickly and tried to reverse the crystal's power, our soul had already been split apart one time. And do you know the first thing a soul is separated into when split?"

He's close now, very close, almost toughing her and Regina cannot draw her gaze away from his lips.

"What?" She whispers almost in trance.

"Good and evil," Robin answers.

He's on her within a second, sucking at her lips harshly. His lips are rough, the scruff of his beard itches a little. It's not like kissing Robin, she can feel he is not Robin but a part of her, a part she tries desperately to conceal is enjoying the kiss almost too much. She doesn't know what is going on, what is happening.

"Let her go, Regina. Let her out to play. I know you want to."

Her hands grasp onto his biceps as she moans into the kiss while his one hand is buried inside her hair, pulling it in a delicate way. His tongue is pushing, licking, trying to get her to open her mouth which she does willingly. She lets him deepen the kiss, presses her body closer until there's no space left between them. Damn, she wants this. She wants him badly, right here and now so she doesn't mind him walking her back until her back is pressed against a nearby tree.

"Get the hell away from her!" Someone yells, an arrow sizzles through the air and hits the bark just above their head.

It is only then that Regina gains back the little control she has left over her body and pushes Robin away from her. What the hell just happened?

There's a fire inside of her, a flaring darkness which is trying to win her over. A darkness she knows all too well. Regina gasps, trying to control her breathing and the demand for more.

"Too bad, she was almost there," Robin smirks before stepping aside.

"I said get away from her!" When Regina looks up, her soul mate is standing only a few meters away, his bow ready to shot. He slowly makes his way over, circles around them so his dark half has to take a few steps back from her.

The second he is with her, Robin pulls her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"What is happening, Robin?"

His blue eyes dart over to the dark version of him who watches them with a satisfied grin.

"I think we might have a problem."


End file.
